Restless Nights
by Cocoa
Summary: My first yaoi/yuri fanfic. Its a Meiling/Tomoyo. Please R+R


  
This fic was a product of too much free time - too much free time over the summer to dream the idea up, too much time with nothing to do to thnk about it, and too much free time during homeroom, English, History, and Math to write it. Its set sometime after the end of the series, after both Meiling and Syaoran have gone back to China. Just warning everyone, first of all, this is a shoujo-ai fic, meaning it has two girls in love with each other. Also, this is my second completed fic, and my first completed shoujo/shounen-ai fic (The first one was an S + S fic), and thus is not very good  
***  
Daidouji Tomoyo couldn't sleep. She had something - no, someone - on her mind. /No/, she chided herself, /you musn't think of Sakura-chan. She's probably having happy dreams about Li-kun right now./ Sighing, she thought about how many times in the last few weeks Sakura had gushed over their brown-haired friend to her. She closed her eyes and tried yet again to fall asleep. As she tossed and turned, her thoughts turned to Li's short tempered cousin, Meilin. So many times in Meilin's last few weeks with them in Japan, had Tomoyo's omnipresent video camera had turned not towards Sakura, but instead towards the ravern-haired young fighter, so many times in those last few weeks had Tomoyo gone into her personal hanyan mode, undetectable but to the few close to her, at the sight of the girl. Unfortunately, Meilin had returned to Hong Kong several months before, and it was obvious to all that she was in love with her cousin, Li. /Am I forever doomed to love those I can't have?/ she thought to her self, /First Sakura-chan fall in love with Li-kun, now meilin-chan is back in China./ She sighed. /But I have to tell her. I can't live like this. I have to tell her, even if she doesn't feel the same way I do/ she resolved, /I'll just call her house. No one in their right mind would be up this late. I can leave a message on her answering machine./ She reached for the phone and began dialing Meilin's phone number.  
***  
2, 000 miles away in Hong Kong, Li Meilin also couldn't sleep. She tried letting her thoughts wander, in a desperate attempt at sleep. But every time, her thoughts would wander back to the same person - Daidouji Tomoyo, the always-cheerful, camera-toting girl that had been one of her few friends in her time spent in Tomoeda. Tomoyo. Not long ago, that name had evoked very little in Meilin. Just the name of a friend. But now - now however, it evoked feelings in meilin's heart she had not felt for a long time, not since she had had a crush on her cousin, Syaoran. But this was - different, somehow, stronger. Meilin wasn't absolutely sure of what she felt for the indigo-eyed girl, but she was positive it was more than just friendship. /I should tell her what I feel/ Meilin thought as she rolled over and closed her eyes, /maybe I'll call her in the morning or write her a letter or something./ She snuggled down under her covers, tried to sleep again. Just then the phone in the hallway outside of her room began to ring.  
***  
Meilin considered just letting it ring, but then the answering machine picked up, and she heared Tomoyo's voice. She immediately ran into the hallway and picked up the phone. "Tomoyo, is that you?" she said. Tomoyo sounded a little surprised "Uh....yes, this Tomoyo. What are you doing up this late Meilin? Its three in the morning!:  
"Two things - first of all, because of the time difference, its only eleven here. Second, I couldn't sleep."  
"Hehehe......isn't that funny? I couldn't sleep either," Tomoyo replied in the calmest voice she could manage, while mentally kicking herself /Stupid, stupid, stupid!! How could I forget the time difference? All of this could have been for nothing!/  
"Ummm....Tomoyo? There's something I wanted to tell you. I was going to call you tomorrow, but seeing as you called.......," Meilin trailed off, her voice snapping Tomoyo back to reality.  
"Well......the reason I called was that I wanted to tell you something too, but I was actually just planning on leaving a message on your answering machine. But you can go first...." Tomoyo answered.  
"Well....umm....ok. But promise not to laugh or freak out or anything?" Meilin said hesitantly.  
"I promise," Tomoyo said in her most reasuring voice. /Well, here goes nothing/ Meilin thought as she took a deep breath and said "I...I like you. A lot. A whole lot. Like more than just friends" Tomoyo was at first frozen by shock. Then as the full force of what Meilin said to her, the sheer rush of happiness threatened to overwelm her. /Did I hear her right? Did she just say that she loved me?!/  
"Tomoyo? Tomoyo, are you still there?" Meilin's voice brought Tomoyo out of her reverie.  
"Oh, sorry. Let me make sure I heard you properly. You just said that you loved me, am I right?"  
"Um.....yeah. I guess so," Meilin answered nervously. This time Tomoyo was able to contain her excitement. "Thats exactlly what I had called to tell you!" she exclamed.   
"But that means......I....you......but I thought you loved Sakura," Meilin said, sounding very confused.  
"Thats what I thought at one point, too. But she loves Li-kun, and I love you. And I thought that you still loved Li," Tomoyo replied.  
"Syaoran? I got over him along time ago. He's head over heels in love with Sakura anyway," Meilin scoffed.  
"Well, I'm glad that we got that resolved. There is one minor problem though. You're in China, and I'm still here in Japan," Tomoyo said.  
"Well, Syaoran is going to Japan to visit Sakura some time next week. I could go with him," Meilin replied.  
"That would be wonderful! You can stay at my house. We have more than enough space, and I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind. She loves it when I have friends over. I don't know if youk've ever met her," Tomoyo replied eagerly.  
"Great! I'll call you sometime tomorrow, ok?"  
"That's fine. Goodnight. Aishiteru, zutto."  
"Goodnight. Aishiteru."  
They both hung up their telephones, and, thoughts now quieted, both girls fell in to a happy, peaceful sleep.  
~Owari~  
  
  
Well, thats it. I hoped you liked it. I also hope my japanese wasn't horribly wrong. I don't know very much. The two translations should be aishiteru = I love you and aishiteru, zutto = I love you, always. Please tell me what you thought of it. All my friends, excluding my brother, who thought the whole idea was stupid and wouldn't even read it, are homophobes, so I didn't get much in the way of comments. Its alright with me if you say you hated it, as long as you tell me why you hated it, and what I could do better. I'm always looking for ways to improve (and I need to improve a lot), so any comments would be very helpful. Also, there is a sequel in the process. 


End file.
